Black Night
by Pand0r4
Summary: Valentine's One Shot I wrote a while back. Remember Kids, Black Nights at Bars aren't fun. Enjoy, Akuroku.


**Black Night**

* * *

><p>He slowly lifted his head from the pillow and looked over at the TV. The fuzzy TV screen playing quietly in the background. He sighed and buried his head back into the pillow before rolling over to his back, his arm over his forehead, his hazy eyes staring up at the ceiling. How could have this had happen? The one time he did something he normally wouldn't...and this happens...<p>

-

The bar was pretty quite tonight. Which really didn't surprise Roxas seeing as it was Valentine's day. Which meant everyone was in the back rooms of the hotel. Just like every year, the bar had it's famous Black Night.

Roxas lifted his drink and chugged it down.

"So Roxas, spending your V-day with anyone special?" The bar tender, a lady named Tifa, asked. Roxas scoffed at her.

"Are you kidding me? I've been single for two whole months now...My plans are simple, get drunk, go home, sleep, and then regret it in the morning." Tifa refilled his glass which he chugged down again.

"Well you know there's always Black Night." She smiled at the dirty look Roxas throw her.

"Um, how about no? I've never done that before..."

"C'mon, you're young, single, it's Valentine's Day and you should have some fun." Roxas sighed and laid his head down on the counter.

"Okay fine...whatever..." He felt something nudged at his head and looked up. Tifa held out a key to him.

"It's a special room. Now go, have some fun then go home to sleep and regret it in the morning." Roxas sighed and took the key, jumping down from the stool and making his way to the back hallway.

He felt weird walking down it. It was dark expect for the few random purple lights that made his white shirt glow in the dark.

What was Black Night?

Simple.

It's where you go into a dark room you can barely see in with some random stranger. Enjoy one another's company for as long as you want, if you got Roxas' drift, and then leave. Never knowing who it was you were with if you wanted it that way.

It was a stupid idea, Roxas thought. But Black Night was pretty popular. In some sick way.

He sighed again as he made his way in front of the door with the matching number as the key.

True, he had been single for two months after a break up. He really hadn't done anything sexually for a while which was probably why he started coming to the bar every night. It was about to drive him insane.

He put the key into the doorknob.

Or maybe it already did drive him insane...since he was actually going to go through with this.

He turned the doorknob and walked on inside.

It was dark, expect for the two long purple lights on either side of the room's floor but other than that, Roxas could barely make out a bed and table, something else...and another door...right across from him.

Said door opened and Roxas could see a very tall man walk in. He felt his face burn up. It was guy...he was going to do it with a guy? The man closed the door.

"So I guess it's just us then?" Roxas thought he sounded familiar for a second...but couldn't really tell cause there was heavy loud rock music playing in the halls.

"Um yea..." Roxas said as the man walked closer to him. All Roxas could make out was a silhouette. The taller man reached over and wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist, "Um...I've never done this before..." Roxas admitted.

"Me neither. My first time with the whole Black Night thing, it seems a little stupid, don't you think?."

"Yea it does, so then why are you...?"

"Neh, cause it's Valentine's day and I was lonely..."

"Why's that..."

"I wanted to spend it with someone special but...he probably doesn't even think of me that way...and it hurts...y'know?"

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. And you?"

"I just...don't really have anyone right now...and well, Tifa convinced me cause she's sick of seeing me at her bar everyday so..."

"Heh, she convinced me too." The man leaned in and kissed Roxas on the cheek.

"I'm a little nervous." Roxas whispered.

"It's okay. I'll be gentle...if you want we could have a few drinks to relax a little."

So that was how Roxas found himself sitting on the bed, a martini in his hands that the older man found in the a miny fridge in the room, despite how dark it was.

Roxas was glad for the drinks, it made his body relax, he felt good...and a little horny he might add. So Roxas put his drink down on the table and walked over in front of the man whose was sitting down on the other side of the bed. Wrapped his arms around his neck and slowly laid his head on his shoulder. He just wanted to get this over with.

"Heh, well aren't we the cuddly type?" Roxas only replied by purring in the man's ear.

The man, moved his hands up and down Roxas' side and breathed hot heavy puffs of air along his neck.

"Please..." Roxas mumbled as the man was making him shiver.

So the man reached down and pull Roxas' shirt off and started to kiss along his collarbone. Roxas weaved his fingers into the man's hair and held him close. His eyes closed as the man's lips found themselves wrapped around one of his nipples. Roxas felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. He hadn't been touch in so long.

That's when the man turned them around and pushed Roxas against the bed, pulling his own shirt off. He leaned down, kissing the blonde along the neck, rubbing their chest together. Roxas' fingers found their way down to the man's pants and unbuttoned them as well as unzipping them and pulling them down slightly. The man did the same to Roxas, but pulled his pants off and boxers off completely. Running a hand up and down Roxas' body. Roxas arched his back up. This guy wasn't beating around the bush was he?

Somehow, while Roxas was getting well over excited the man had taken off the rest of his clothes as well, leaning in and placing a hot burning kiss onto Roxas' lips. Roxas felt something in his chest pull and he kiss the man back passionately. The man pressing their hips together as Roxas pulled at his hair, kissing the man deeply, almost desperately.

Why was this? Who was this? Why did this person...feel so familiar?

Roxas found some strange way to sit up slightly as he slid his tongue inside this stranger's mouth. Exploring the hot wet cavern as the older man began to slowly rock their hips together. Roxas moaned into the kiss and the man's tongue wrapped it self around his. This guy was driving him insane. And he wanted more. In very sick, twisted way.

-

After a good couple hours probably, Roxas didn't know, he found himself curled up in the man's chest, a strand of his hair twirling in his fingers. Their bodies exposed and covered in sweat. The man's arms around Roxas' waist. Roxas felt completely at peace...expect the small tinge of pain he felt that this was only a one night thing and that the two of them would probably never hear or see from each other again.

"That...was pretty good...for someone who was so nervous." The man chuckled slightly.

"Heh, thanks~" Roxas said kissing the man lightly, the gesture being returned.

"We should see each other some time." Roxas felt a bit of joy fill up in his heart.

"I'd like that." Roxas said smiling to himself.

"Heh, me too. I quit my job recently and picked up selling stuff over the internet, so I've got a lot of free time." Roxas smiled...but that quickly started to fade. His mind started racing and he could feel his heart sinking into his stomach, "When are you free?" That's when Roxas felt his whole world was about to crash down on him, "What's wrong?" The man asked as he felt the blonde tense up in his arms.

"It...no..." Roxas whispered to himself mostly, "This can't be happening."

"What is it?"

"A...Axel? Is that you?" Roxas felt the other man tense up as well...and his heart flew down into the depths of his body.

"...R-Roxas!" Roxas pulled away from him and buried his face in his hands.

"Oh my gawd, it is you. No. No, this...oh my gawd, no." He quickly sat up, got off the bed and started to fumble around the room for his clothes.

Axel sat up and watched the dark silhouette that was the newly found out Roxas moved about the room. Axel quickly stood up, holding his hands out in front of him.

"Roxas! This isn't what you...I'm sorry, don't go."

"I have to. I..." Roxas swallowed hardly as he finished buttoning his pants, "I have to think." Axel reached and grabbed Roxas' wrist before he could open the door.

"Roxas, no. Remember what I said before? I wanted to spend Valentine's day with someone special? That was you. I wanted to spend it with you. So I know that this is all sick in a way, but I'm glad it was you..." Roxas stopped and stared at the man, who started to lean down towards him, "I...really like you. I always have. I want to be more than just best friends...Roxas."

Roxas felt the lips spread over his, felt his eyes close, his body relax, his mind fade, himself melt into the kiss. Kissing the man had felt good...but now...kissing Axel...felt even more...

Roxas shoved him away.

"I can't...I..." Roxas shook his head.

"Roxas no, don't!" Roxas turned and ran out of the room, tears pouring over and down his face. Tifa called out to him but he just ran past her and out of the bar.

-

Which is how Roxas found himself back in his apartment. Laying on the couch...bare chested, sweaty...his arm over his forehead, his hazy eyes staring up at the ceiling. How could have this had happen? The one time he did something he normally wouldn't...and this happens...

Axel...he slept with his best friend with out even knowing it. And worse part?

Said friend says he likes him...more than just friends.

Roxas doesn't know what to think. He feels the tears build and pour over again.

He feels really torn up inside.

Why?

Cause he had like it.

The way said friend touched him, the way he kissed him...the way he had loved him.

He liked it when he said he liked him.

He like it when the redhead kissed him...but he...

Axel was his best friend, he couldn't. He just couldn't. But he wanted too...

Cause in some sick way he always had.

Roxas heard a small knock on his balcony window. He didn't move. He knew who it was.

Hear the glass door open and side over, hear the sound of foot steps, hear the sigh of someone.

"Roxas I..."

"Not going to leave me alone for one day about it?"

"No, I won't." Roxas sat up and looked at Axel, "I can't stop thinking about it..."

"Axel I..."

"No...I'm sorry...about this...that you...with me. But I...I'm not upset that it happened Roxas. I still liked it. I loved it. Even more so when I found out that it was you. But the way you reacted..."

"How do expect someone to react when they find out they just slept with their best friend?"

"I just..." Axel really didn't know what more to say.

"I know...it's...okay. I'm not mad about it...just...a little shock if anything." Axel sighed happily and looked down at the blonde.

"Roxas I...meant what I said...about...liking you, y'know...so I was wondering..."

"Axel?" Roxas looked up at him.

"Yea?"

"Will you spend the rest of Valentine's day with me?" Axel looked a little shocked at him.

"But I thought...you..."

"Will you, or won't you?" Roxas asked.

"Of course I will." Axel said happily sitting down next to the blonde who willingly leaned into Axel and cuddled up next to him.

"I'm glad it was you too..." Roxas said after a while, "I...felt really confused...cause I...I didn't hate anything you did or said Axel, I like it...but that just...worried me, cause your my best friend...I got scared."

"It's okay, I understand." Axel said as he snuggle closer to Roxas.

"So you like me huh?"

"No, I love you." Roxas smiled at him.

"I love you too." Roxas reached up and kissed Axel.

"Normally people go out on dates and tell each other they love one another before they sleep together huh?" Axel said chuckling slightly.

"Yeah...but I liked it...in some sick twisted way. I probably wouldn't have realized how long I've actually liked you if this hadn't happened."

"Haha, yeah, probably not since you one pretty hard nut to crack. But..." Axel leaned in and kissed Roxas, flinging their bodies together, each getting ready to make love with the other more properly., "I think Tifa did this on purpose."

"I think she did too..."

"But Valentine's Day is the day of love I guess...and Tifa sure likes her Black Nights...and it did bring us to this point..."

"But you know what?" Roxas said as he pulled away from another kiss, burying his head in the small of Axel's neck.

"What?" Axel said as their exposed bodies touched one another.

And somehow...

Roxas found his hazy eyes staring at the ceiling, "It just makes me sick."


End file.
